Trouble at Campus
by MiKKa-CHaN
Summary: What will happen when Yuta Kirishima studies ‘abroad’ in Nina’s school for one month? Will he finally tell Nina how he really feels, or not? Only one thing’s for sure, it will catastrophic! BTW the story takes place after ‘Zoom In’ so Maya’s the Queen.


**Summary**: What will happen when Yuta Kirishima studies 'abroad' in Nina's school for one month? Will he finally tell Nina how he really feels, or not? Only one thing's for sure, it will catastrophic! BTW the story takes place after 'Zoom In' so Maya's the Queen.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ultra Maniac.

Chapter 1

* * *

"There's no one coming out of my locker today! Yes siree no one! No one at all!" Mikami-sensei exclaimed as he approached the teacher's locker room.

But when he is opening his locker a flash of light appeared, and the locker door hit him straight at the face and he went crashing to the door.

"Hi? Is anybody here?" Yuta said as he came out of the locker. Then he saw Mr. Mikami lying on the ground outside of the door.

"Poor guy, better ask the principal to change his locker because he always gets hit when somebody from the magic kingdom goes out of there" Yuta said as he took a final look at the body lying on the ground. He sighed and went on his way to the principal's office not bothering to assist Mr. Mikami to the Clinic.

_**Meanwhile**_

Ayu went early to school today, so, Nina didn't catch-up with her. As soon as she entered the room she went to her seat and placed her bag there. She sat quietly then a girl student approached her.

"Hey, Ayu have you heard? There's a new student and he's going to be in our class!" the girl exclaimed cheerfully.

"Really, Why are you so excited about it, it's just another new classmate coming to join our class, is there anything special about the new guy?" she asked her classmate

"Oooh! They say that he's so cute!"

"What if he's selfish, unkind, arrogant, hot-tempered and annoying? Don't you care about that?"

"You're not sure about that Ayu, He might be generous, kind, cool and sweet so I'm really looking forward to meet him! I heard he's at the principal's office now so I'll just see what's he like, see you later Ayu!" the girl waved goodbye while heading out of the classroom. Just as the girl student exited the classroom Nina arrived. She sat at her seat next to her best friend and placed her bag down,then she turned to Ayu.

"Hey, Ayu, have you heard? We have a new student joining in today." Nina asked

"Yes, I already know about that, somebody told me about him" she replied

"So, you mean the new student is a he?"

"Yes"

"I wonder what's he like… do you think he's good-looking? Is he kind? Or maybe he's rude?"

"We'll soon find out." Ayu said as she saw all the students sitting at their proper seats and the principal coming into the room.

"Well good morning to all of you, you all will not be having your first period because your homeroom teacher has been sent to the clinic. Anyway we have a new student." said their principal. Almost everybody started to talk about something.

"Everyone please be silent, so, as I was saying, you have a new student. Please come in." the principal said to the lad standing outside the room.

A boy came in, at the time he had step foot to the room almost all the girls started saying "Oh he's so cute" and some even said "I want him to be my boyfriend" but the two girls at the back were saying "This is going to be disastrous". (A/N: Two girls at the back were Ayu and Nina as you can see in the series they are seated at the back).

"OK now, you may introduce yourself" said the principal cutting in the female students.

"Hi, my name is Yuta Kirishima, nice to meet you" Then he gave a wink the female students.

"Now that you have introduced yourself, you may now take a seat" The principal said

"But where sir?" he asked

"How about there." Pointing to the seat near Nina

"There, that seat over there near Miss Sakura. I'm sure you know Nina."

"Oh, yes I do know her she's my childhood umm… 'friend'" as soon as he finished his sentence Yuta sat on the seat and dropped his bag on the floor.

"Well I think I shall leave your room now, and since you have a free period you may all introduce yourselves to your new classmate" Everyone was quiet until the principal went outside then suddenly all the girls went storming to Yuta. They were asking so many questions that he could go insane. One was asking "When's your birthday" the next was "What's your favorite color" then all others was like "Where did you come from" or "Can you have lunch with me later" Yuta can't understand a thing they say. All the boys were glaring at him and Ayu and Nina just sighed.

"Oh, poor Yuta, Nina why don't you help him get out of there before he totally gets mad and starts firing electric shocks on each and every one of them." Ayu whispered to Nina

"I can't do anything about it; too many people are watching I can't just use a spell here." Nina said

Ayu just sighed and waited till next period and all the girls want back to their seats and the next teacher went in.

"Yuta, sorry, I couldn't help you back there" Nina said to Yuta in a low voice.

"Oh, it's alright Nina, nothing to worry about. And besides already cast a spell on ALL of them" Yuta said while giggling.

"What kind of spell?" Nina asked. Being so curious on what spell did Yuta use.

"They'll have zits on their faces tomorrow." Yuta said and giggled a little more.

Nina stood up and shouted at him. "Yuta, you are so mean! Mou!"

"Ahem" their teacher interrupted. Nina was embarrassed; the whole class was looking at her.

"Miss Sakura I think it will be better if you stay silent while our class is still going on." Their teacher said to her.

"Sorry sensei!" she bowed and took her seat.

The class went on as usual but there were a few erasers falling on the head of the teacher, the chalk 'magically' floating and then throwing themselves at the students, and lastly the chair just falling by itself while a student is sitting on it. Yuta giggled at his pranks, while on the other hand Nina and Ayu are glaring at him.

Finally its lunch time and all the students are dismissed. Ayu and Nina went to the cafeteria with Kaji and Tsujai, they grabbed some food, found a place to eat and they sat down.

"So Nina, what kind of relationship do you have with Yuta? I had no chance of asking you while we were still in that dark place because of Maya so…" Tsujai asked

"Yuta's just my childhood friend that's all. We have no relationship at all. And besides Yuta is too annoying!" she said. Tsujai was relieved that Yuta and Nina had no relationship or whatsoever.

"Aww.. . Come on Nina you don't really think that Yuta's that bad." Ayu said 'oh, poor Yuta, Nina thinks that he's annoying. He has no chance on Nina if he doesn't change that attitude of his' she thought.

"Ayu, don't tell me your taking his side" Nina said frowning at Ayu

"No! Of course not! I'm not saying that I'm taking anybody's side at all Nina; it's just that Yuta-

_**Flashback **_

"_Just don't' tell Nina about this, Ok? Because my liking for her might ruin our friendship and I just don't want that to happen"_

_**End of Flashback**_

'I almost forgot, Yuta said to me never to tell it to Nina' Ayu thought to herself

"Hey, Ayu? Are you still there? Ayu?" Nina said while waving her hands in front of Ayu's eyes.

"Oh! Yes, I'm still listening what were you saying again?" Ayu said

Nina just whispered to Tsujai and Kaji "She says she's listening now she's asking us what were we saying, and besides she's the one who's saying something anyway" Kaji and Tsujai just nodded in agreement.

"Ayu you were the one who's talking, why did you stop, is there a problem?" Kaji asked looking concerned.

"Nothing, it's just that- Ayu was cut-off

"Hi guys can I seat here with you?" Yuta said. All of them just nodded, he sat beside Ayu which made Kaji slightly jealous.

"Yuta! You know Kaji and Ayu are a pair now! Why do you want to ruin their relationship?" Nina said while Ayu and Kaji just blushed.

"I wasn't planning anything like that, besides I umm… like someone else" he said while blushing

"You mean Luna?" Nina asked

"Who's Luna?" Kaji

"Kaji you don't' know Luna? She's the girl who gave you that medicine which looks like a lizard and those creepy-looking charms."

"Oh, her she was kind of strange" Kaji started giggling remembering all that had happened that day.

"Yuta! You didn't answer my question" said his childhood friend.

"No, Luna way too creepy for me! She always followed me around and started giving me herbal medicines and good-luck charms she's freaking me out."

"Anyway how did you know those events took place? On Kaji and Luna?" Nina started teasing Yuta. She thought that he was watching Luna so he knew what happened that day.

"I saw it." He said getting a bit nervous.

"You were watching over Luna weren't you?" Nina said then it was followed by a song sort of "Yuta and Luna sitting under a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" while Nina kept repeating that song Ayu and Yuta started whispering things at each other.

"Yuta what will you do if she finds out?"

"I will umm… no! she shall never find out!"

"Then what will you do? Tell her that you were really watching Luna?"

"Great idea Ayu!" they stopped whispering.

"Yes" Yuta said

Nina's singing was stopped "What do you mean, Yes?"

"I said Yes, I was watching over Luna." He said plainly

"Then why did you say she was annoying?" Nina asked.

Ayu started to whisper something again to Yuta, and then Yuta just nodded, agreeing to Ayu's opinion.

"I'm just saying I hate her because the saying says the more you hate the more you love!" he said

"But why did you- Nina had no time to finish her sentence when Yuta said

"Time's up I don't want to get late bye guys!"

"YUTA! Get back here! Lunch time ends at 1:00 and It's still 12:15! Get back here!" Nina shouted but Yuta was no where to be found…

TBC

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading my Fic R&R please! 


End file.
